Guaranteeing the service continuity of a mobile user is a basic function of a mobile cellular communication system, and a main means for guaranteeing the service continuity is handover of a serving cell of a mobile station. For the convenience of handover carried out by User Equipment (UE), it is necessary for system to configure a neighbor relation for each cell so that a network side informs the UE of neighboring cell information; then, the UE reports a measurement result after measuring neighboring cells, and the network side instructs the UE to switch to a certain neighboring cell.
Which neighboring cells are around a cell is not only related to a cell distance, but also closely related to a radio environment in which the cell is located. Since a radio environment is complex, especially a high-building intensive urban environment, it is difficult to definitely determine which neighboring cells should be configured for a cell in the initial state of network planning; besides, neighboring cell information may be not updated timely in the following circumstances: a new cell is added to a system, a cell attribute is changed, a neighbor relation of a cell is not updated timely, an environment is changed, or network planers miss something. Thus, the UE can not switch to other cells timely and then a cell being serving the UE is overloaded, therefore, the signal quality of the cell is degraded, the interference becomes serious or call drop may happen to a user.
In order to configure a neighbor relation for a cell timely, adding of a neighboring cell list based on an automatic neighbor relation (ANR) function is proposed in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The ANR function refers to that measurement of a new cell is performed with the assistance of UE and a measurement result is reported to a network side which then finishes the adding of the neighboring cell list; the process is accomplished by system automatically, without manually adding a neighboring cell.
The configuration omission problem of co-frequency neighboring cells can be solved by measurement of a detected set in a prior art; when UE reports a detected set, a network side determines whether a soft handover or a co-frequency hard handover can be performed; at the same time, a cell measured by the UE can be added to a list of neighboring cells which are omitted to be configured. However, the problem of configuration omission of inter-frequency neighboring cells or inter-system neighboring cells can not be solved; particularly when Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Address (WCDMA) co-exist in a 2G system or a 3G system, the problem of configuration omission of neighboring cells is particularly serious; there has not developed a technical scheme for the problem of configuration omission of inter-frequency neighboring cells or inter-system neighboring cells in the prior art.